


Пещера

by CoffeeCat



Series: Пещера [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, M/M, PWP, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред преследовал экскурсовода. Лучше бы слушал. Или не лучше?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пещера

Джаред ни хрена не понимал в происходящем. Парень, которого он хотел, да что там, кипятком ссался от желания с самой первой встречи, бился о дверь, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

Мечта сбылась - он и Дженсен в замкнутом пространстве, ни кого лишнего - остальные экскурсанты остались гораздо выше. А то, что они сейчас отделены от остального мира и заперты в нижних уровнях Марцелийских пещер и вместо постели - засохшие водоросли, несущественно. Джаред уже стер себе руки, член и задницу в бесплодных мечтах, ходил растянутый и смазанный, как последняя проститутка, лишь бы не упустить шанс. И все в пустую.

Он почесал зад и переступил ногами, кажется смазка протекла, хоть прокладки носи.

\- Джен, Чад конечно придурок, но когда проспится - откроет.

Дженсен уставился на него бешенными глазами.

\- Выйду - порву нахрен, - просочилось через сжатые до белизны губы. Он как робот продолжал биться о бронированную дверь.

Джаред с трудом вникал в слова. В присутствии Дженсена он себя вообще плохо контролировал, как сейчас... Взмыленный, в пропыленной форме охранника, запах его пота обволакивает Джареда и манит-манит... Джаред сжал ягодицы, вот теперь смазка действительно протекла. Он слегка очнулся, когда увидел Дженсена с камнем наперевес.

\- Ты меня убивать собрался? - С удивлением услышал собственное жалкое лепетание.

\- Слегка оглушить.

Джаред отшатнулся.

\- Чад придурок, но твои шутки - еще тупее. - И подумав, что хуже уже не будет, выпалил, - Джен, ты прости, я как пьяный с самого приезда, издрочился на тебя, с ума схожу. Чад и решил, типа помочь так. Он идиот конечно, но раз уж сложилось, трахни уже...

Он трагически, со всхлипов вздохнул:

\- Или прибей уже этим камнем, чтоб не мучился.

Глаза у Эклза стали на пол лица. Уронив камень, он взял Джареда за подбородок и рассматривал, как диковинку заморскую. Вернее инопланетную. Падалеки сжался, ожидая удара, но Эклз лишь притянул его ближе к себе, принюхался. Дыхание пощекотало у носа, согрело кожу под ухом. Он почти уткнулся Джею в ключицы. Потом словно очнулся и взревел:

\- Идиот!

Оттолкнул Падалеки и заметался по сухой части пещеры.

\- Ты совсем что ли путеводители не читал???

Джаред только поерзал, выдавая полную неосведомленность в вопросе. Собственно откуда бы, если инструктаж по прилету проводил Эклз, а нижним мозгом Джей не умел воспринимать сложную информацию. Вот Дженсена бы он воспринял... Эклз встряхнул за плечи, возвращая к реальности:

\- То есть ни про эндемиков пещер, ни про Охрану, ты не знаешь? И зачем вот это, - он пнул массивную дверь, закрывающую проход на верхние уровни, - тоже не в курсе?

Джей с большим трудом отвел глаза от соблазнительно изгибающихся губ Дженсена и попробовал сосредоточиться на двери. Она была немного не в порядке - вмятины, царапины... По позвоночнику скользнул запоздалый холодок. Вроде как сплав этот на основе титана и не всяким инструментом на нем след оставишь. В чем, чем, в металлах Джей соображал по роду деятельности. Царапины доходили до потолка, равно глубоко отмечаясь на железе и камне.

А Чад точно до утра не откроет. И рацию спер.

\- Проникся, бестолочь??!

Джаред смутился, уставился на Дженсена взглядом голодающего щенка. Он - Охранник, может придумает выход. Ход мыслей опять сбился. Дженсен медленно расстегивал рубашку. Перехватив его шальной взгляд, Эклз спросил:

\- Жить хочешь?

"С тобой - хоть в пещерах", подумал Падалеки, но вовремя прикусил язык и кивнул.

\- Тогда пара правил. Первое - молчи, что бы не увидел. Их яд парализует голосовые связки, молчаливых они не сразу определяют как новую цель. Будешь голосить - сбежится вся стая. И не смотри. Поседеешь ненароком.

\- У фонаря батарейки скоро сядут.

\- Фонарь скоро сожрут, твари сами в темноте неплохо светятся.

Джеред согласно промычал, но не был уверен, что последние слова отложатся в памяти - раздевающийся Дженсен гипнотизировал, как удав мышку.

\- Что стоишь? Заголяйся. - Дженсен поощряюще взмахнул майкой. - Рубашку только оставь, будет чем прикрыться утром.

Джаред почесал пяткой лодыжку. Стоять только в рубашке (бутсы сними - тяжелые! а трусы что оставил, снять!) перед Эклзом, оставшемся в джинсах, стремало. Хоть сам иди на прокорм неизвестному зверью, только чтобы не видеть эту насмешку в глазах.

\- А что за Твари? - знать не так уж хотелось, но лучше это, чем "трахни уже наконец или я сдохну со стыда".

\- Живут они здесь. Жрут всех кого отловят. Сейчас у них гон.

\- То есть сейчас - не жрут?

\- Сейчас - сначала трахают, потом жрут, - успокоил Эклз. За его спиной шевелилась непонятная длинная фигня, Джей присмотрелся и отскочил с воплем "Сзади!"

Вопреки ожиданиям, Дженсен не ломанулся следом, а эта штука сзади вытянулась еще сильнее и вполне заурядным жестом, почесала его за ухом. Следом на тусклый свет выбрались еще несколько. И еще. Джаред ощутил, как поддается под его напором титан двери. Дженсен... Дженсен, он моди! Или вообще из этих!

\- Только не ори. Жалобу на сервис накатаешь позже, если выберемся.

\- Это! Это... - тыкать пальцем он не решился.

\- Я потомок исследователей из третьей волны. Во мне часть генов Тварей, - внезапно Эклз оказался очень близко, слова щекотно пробежались по коже, поднимая дыбом волосы. - И у меня сейчас тоже гон. Таблетки твоей милостью в рюкзаке, по ту сторону.

\- Трахнешь и сожрешь?

Боясь моргать, он смотрел на ширинку Дженсена, ловко расстегнутую щупальцем. Единый и Всемогущий! Помимо вожделенного члена, гордого и красивого до слюнотечения, оттуда высвободились мышечные жгуты потоньше, целый пучок.

\- Трахну и надкусаю. Я не жадный, к утру тебя будет еще достаточно для госпиталя.

Короткая борьба предсказуемо закончилась его победой. Джаред не считал себя слабаком, работа у него была физически тяжелая, да еще он зависал в качалке. Только вот он не знал приемов борьбы, когда тебя просто упаковывают как фаршированную индейку и сжимают, пока дергаться не перестанешь. Перекрещенные за спиной руки дико болели и Падалеки дал себе зарок - это последний раз, когда он поехал с Чадом, шутки Женевьев были хотя бы безопасны.

Он дернулся - заломленными руками мутант (в жопу политкорректное "моди"!) не ограничился, теперь и ноги согнуты - лодыжки намертво прижаты к бедрам, а сам он подвешен на раскаленных канатах.

\- Уйии! - не выдержал он, когда у Дженсена обнаружижились присоски. Эклз прилеплял и с порнушным чпоканьем отдирал от падалечьей задницы. А заодно, Джей это понял секундой позже - распробовал на вкус его загривок. И зубы жутко острые. Только закончив свои истеричные, абсолютно безуспешные трепыхания, Джаред понял, что висит теперь где-то под потолком, носом в гранит, беззащитной задницей к коварному Эклзу.

\- Блядь, я и высоты боюсь! - очередное чпоканье заставило Джареда извиваться, и пыхтеть.

\- Зато сегодня я буду у тебя единственным, - от раскаленного дыхания горит затылок, - Не люблю конкурентов.

\- Не льсти себе, с утра там побывал Силиконовый Джо, - из последних сил съязвил Падалеки.

\- Но дрочил-то ты на меня.

Крыть нечем. В рот уперся скользкий кончик.

\- Пососи.

\- Мнэ эо помоэт?

\- Не знаю, но мне точно понравится.

Джей мстительно сжал зубы. Тут же получил шлепок с оттягом по ягодицам, а укушенное ему запихнули едва не до желудка.

\- Детка не будет брыкаться?

Джей не мотал головой, честно, это от недостатка кислорода.

\- Хорошая Детка.

Падалеки сглотнул обиду и принялся сосать. Странно на вкус, но если не считать двух рядов присосок - вполне себе член. Он даже немного увлекся, представляя, что это именно член. И расслабился, не стал выдираться, когда клубок щупалец под поясницей раскрутился и начал лапать за зад, растирая и разминая. Несколько ткнулись в анус, скользнули легко по влажному.

\- О, все для меня?

Хриплый голос сработал как стартер в буровой установке - резко и сразу. Хррясь! Врубилась вибрация, жесткий скаф удерживал в фиксированной позиции, а в заду билась (Чад же сука, подучил засунуть) пробка. Джаред выл, сосал почем зря трубку пищеприемника и понимал, что сдохнет от истощения, а до конца смены еще далеко. Немного смущало, что костюм вел себя нестандартно, вбивал пробку глубже, мочеприемником высасывал семя кажется напрямую из яиц. Но кто такой Джей Ти Падалеки, чтобы спорить с таким навороченным костюмом? Он и не спорил, молчал в трубочку, упоенно подмахивая и кончая раз за разом.

С каждым заходом пробка внутри становилась все больше, до рези расширяя кишки. Джаред вертелся и сжимался, весь смысл жизни сосредоточился в этой громадине - стиснуть и загнать поглубже. Даже хрипя от невозможности снова возбудиться, он мял и сжимал ее все чем мог. На глазах навернулись слезы - так хорошо и так больно это было.

Обжигающий внутренности всплеск сработал как "выкл" в головизоре. Все встало на свои места - горящий от укусов загривок, вздрагивающий член внутри растраханной задницы, пах в полной (и приятной!) власти щупалец. Судороги кончающего Эклза заставили Джареда похолодеть - они в шут знает скольки метрах от земли и если сейчас брякнутся...

\- Член мне не перекуси, бояка.

\- У мну.. мменя нет такой... я генонемодифицированный! - пробурчал Падалеки сердясь за испуг.

\- Ага. А я бы не выговорил. Спи балбес, гон – это на неделю.

На Джареда вдруг снизошло спокойствие. Настолько плотное, что его перестало интересовать количество метров до пола и чем все-таки цепляется за потолок Дженсен. Он вывернулся в объятиях щупалец, свесил вниз руки-ноги, уткнулся носом в подставленную шею и спросил:

\- У вас на планете бурильщик не требуются?

Уморившийся, плавно отъезжающий в посторгазменный сон Дженсен даже глаз приоткрыл:

\- Вроде бурят что-то в западном распадке, - он покосился на Джареда, - И вот сейчас у тебя действительно был шанс навернуться с высоты.

Джаред в ответ только поелозил по паховым щупальцам, провоцируя схватить и прижать, облапать за поясницу и бедра. Пробурчал:

\- Страховка готова, - сам же хохотнул шутке, - хорошо, надо будет послать им резюме.

И внаглую захрапел.

А Дженсен, растерявший весь сон, раскачивался, как в большой колыбели, слушал шевеление тварей на дне. И думал про ученых из третьей волны, создавших Охрану на основе местных эндемиков и впервые не мог сказать о них ни чего плохого.


End file.
